


Since the Last Time We Danced I Learned Some Brand New Moves

by daemoninwhite



Series: The Way You Make Me Want to Live Instead of Die [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Impregnation Kink, Intersex Omegas, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Jason Todd, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: Bruce hasn't allowed Jason out as Robin since Jason presented as an omega. Jason plans to change that.





	1. Don't Pick Up the Phone, You Know He's Only Calling because He's Drunk and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend reading the first fic in this series, though I don't think it's absolutely essential. I haven't tagged this as underaged, since in the fic Jason's age is not stated and he's explicitly stated to be considered an adult by this world's standards, but if you disagree please comment and I'll change it. In fact, if you think this is missing any warnings in general, please let me know.

The whole ‘Surprise! You’re an omega!’ thing takes Jason a while to get used to. Everyone is really good about it, backs off, gives him the space he needs to get his head sorted out. Bruce especially is very solicitous: as soon as Jason realises what they had done, as soon as the heat haze convincing him that anything that led to Bruce’s hands on his body was a great thing faded, Bruce drew back. The morning after, he’s very kind. He helps Jason shower and makes sure that he doesn’t hurt anywhere and explains that he doesn’t regret their actions, simply that it was a decision they were forced into. 

Jason opens his mouth – to say what, he doesn’t know – but Bruce interrupts, tells him to think on what’s happened, that Bruce won’t take Jason’s heat-drunk declaration that Bruce was his alpha as serious unless Jason decides that it’s what he wants. They’ve yet to talk about it again. Bruce doesn’t turn into the overly possessive, kid-toucher that Jason had been worried he’d be when he first moved in, even though by rights he should be. Well, not a kid-toucher, Jason’s had his first heat now, so he’s officially an adult omega. Bruce had explained that this, and the Waynes position is society, meant that they now were obliged to throw Jason a debutant ball. When Jason complained, Bruce just ruffled his hair and hired a shit ton of omega tutors to explain all the new things that Jason has to do because he’s a ~society omega~, like he doesn’t have enough to deal with, with all these new instincts clamouring for attention. 

It takes a week of meditation for Jason to confront the fact that a lot of these instincts aren’t actually new, they’re just stronger, and then he feels really stupid for not realising what was going on. For all he’s bitched to Alfred and Dick about the state of sex ed and how it’s been so sanitised for the prude ‘oh won’t somebody think of the children!’ crowd, he never knew an omega could present like he did. (He didn’t – still hasn’t – said anything to Bruce about how it went down, because knowing Bruce he’ll get it into his head that he has to hire some sex positive university lecturer to give a talk at GA and then try and give Jason The Talk, which, fuck no, Jason already knows all he needs to know about pregnancy and STIs, he doesn’t need his quasi alpha, legal father, and maybe boyfriend to tell him anything.) (And Christ, that’s a list of things that Jason never, even in his wildest, worst case scenario nightmares/daydreams, thought he’d be applying to the one person.) You’re supposed to be born with your designation, it’s the line between male and female that often blurs as people hit puberty and their fat deposits redistribute and they come to realise that gender is bullshit and a social construction. Everyone always says that omegas ain’t got no balls – and surely that can’t just be Narrows slang for them being pussies, right?

Jason’s never exactly checked out another ‘mega dude when they’ve been naked, and when he’s snuck peeks at porn before, he hadn’t exactly been checking out the omegas. Maybe he should have noticed that? But he’s always had crushes on badasses, and that’s not exactly a common look for pornstar omegas, so he’d just figured that most porn wasn’t for him – and he knows that porn is stupid and unrealistic and everything anyway. Point is, even the creepy ‘barely legal’ ‘first heat’ gross porn stuff feature omegas that have completed puberty, so he can’t tell if they’ve changed like he did. He doesn’t know any omegas well enough to ask, either, they’re not exactly a common gender in his line of work. (In his hobby? They aren’t paid, after all, and they do dress up…) He’s fairly certain that Speedy is an omega, based off the bits of non-pack scent that cling to Dick when he comes round, and from the way that Dick talks about him whenever Jason casually manages to get him monologuing about the Titans – he’s got that unconsciously overprotective, possessive way that alphas always get about non-pack/maybe-pack omegas.

(Eww, gross, that’s going to be people about him now, isn’t it? The thought of the alphas in class – or worse, on the board of Wayne Ent. – getting all covetous and salacious is enough to turn Jason’s stomach.)

Anyway, point is, Jason’s met the guy like twice, and that’s definitely not enough times to ask a dude about his genitalia. Also if he goes to any of the Titans about this, they’ll 100% squeal to Dick the first chance they get, and Jason really does not want to have that conversation with his older brother/dude he kinda made out with once.

He tentatively Google ‘vagina suddenly appeared’ but he gets no useful results, just weird transformation porn and a couple of basically ancient references to ‘bitching’, which is probably where the weird transformation porn comes from. Still, he’s alone in the Manor at the moment, and has a couple of spare hours on his hands…

He double checks that he’d locked his door, just in case, and settles in to go down the rabbit hole of increasingly niche porn. He’s interested in it in more of an academic manner than anything else, but he finds himself watching some weird German BDSM daddy porn and his thoughts turn to Bruce.

He frowns. Bruce had been gone when he’d woken up in the morning, and Jason hadn’t questioned it because that usually means that Bruce’s been called into work for some reason, and Jason had had tutoring to get to, but. Bruce should have been back by now, if he was just going to work. Jason doesn’t actually know what Bruce is doing – and Jason should know, they’re partners, and in a hell city like Gotham, not knowing where somebody is usually means that they’re not where they’re supposed to be, and if someone has fucked with Batman then Robin should be by his side.

Jason pushes his laptop off to the side and frowns up at his ceiling. Now that he thinks about it, Bruce has been noticeably absent lately. Not just giving Jason space because of the whole ‘hey, that street rat that you adopted? It’s an omega! Congrats!’ thing. He’s … he’s not including Jason in his life. He’s always told Jason where he’s going and how long he expects to be gone – hell, on days when Jason’s also free, most of the time he invites Jason to come along with him. There’s a leather armchair in Bruce’s office that is perfectly positioned to catch the afternoon sun, and Jason’s spent many an afternoon curled up in that with a good book, chilling while Bruce does his thing. He. He wouldn’t just stop. Bruce _hates_ surprises, and what Jason’s body has done in one hell of a surprise, so maybe he is just backing off to regroup. Bruce is _Bruce_ , he wouldn’t cut Jason out of his life just because Jason’s an omega.

Right?

No. Jason has to be wrong. Bruce is just giving Jason space to decide what he wants to do, like he promised. That’s all. Bruce doesn’t want to sway Jason’s decision by forcing him to marinate in Bruce’s alpha stink. That’s it. 

It must be.

Even though Jason’s an omega, Bruce still has to want him, right? As more than just for what’s between his legs. He has to want him to still be his partner. But.

Everyone always says that omegas are only as good as their cunts. Jason knows more alien superheros than he does omega ones – Speedy’s definitely an outlier, and even then, he’s a distance fighter, not close quarters. Robin’s not exactly meant to be a tank (that’s Batman’s job) but he is supposed to get all up close and personal, to be the flashy distraction, and Jason is a brawler by nature and Bruce’s training, and.

The thought hits him like lightning. Jason hasn’t been out as Robin since he went into heat. He starts to breathe faster – Bruce can’t mean to take Robin away from him, Jason needs to be Robin, Robin is everything to Jason, and Bruce needs Jason out there with him, and the thought of being replaced, of being tossed aside because of some stupid fluke of biology that he can’t control is. Is. 

It’s fine. Everything is fine. Bruce has just been giving him space, like Bruce said he would. He’ll ask Bruce about patrol at dinner tonight and he’ll be out as Robin before the night’s criminals have even got their boots on. It’s _fine_.

\--

Jason waits until Bruce has nearly finished his pasta to strike. “So, what time did you want to leave tonight?” he chirps, faux-casual. He holds his fork way too tight but he can’t make himself unclench his fist. 

He holds his breath.

Bruce frowns. “Listen, chum.”

His voice is too soft. Too careful. Jason can’t exhale. He bites the inside of his cheek. He tips his head back. He won’t cry in front of Bruce. He won’t let Bruce see him vulnerable. If Bruce writes him off as some overemotional omega, he’ll never get to be Robin again. He has to be logical. Rational.

“With everything that’s happened, I don’t know if Robin would be. Safe.” Bruce stops, seems to gather his thoughts. “Do you-” he coughs, looks down “-remember what happened recently when those criminals attempted to use you as a hostage?” 

Shame burns in Jason’s gut. Every time that he has failed as Robin is engraved in his memory, but that particular one was… bad.

“And that was before you presented. If they find out that you’re an omega. They’d.” Bruce takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. He doesn’t have to spell out what thugs do to omegas. Jason did grow up in Crime Alley. “It’s not a risk I can bare taking.”

Jason stares at his plate. He can’t think of a decent counter, the only thought in his head is ‘don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry’. He has to swallow twice before he can speak past the lump in his throat. “I get it,” he whispers.

Bruce smiles thinly, and ruffles Jason’s hair. “Thank you.”

It just about kills Jason, how grateful Bruce sounds.

\--

Jason lies on his bedroom floor. He could swear that he faintly hears the roar of the Batmobile engine as Bruce speeds off for a night of making Gotham safer. Alone. He’s not entirely certain what he’s feeling, it’s too big, too much, too complicated. So he does what he always does whenever he’s too emotional for Alfred’s Britishness or Bruce’s Bruceness, he calls Dick.

With the time difference between Gotham and Bludhaven, he manages to catch Dick just before he leaves for his own patrol. Dick is … Dick. He sympathises with how Bruce has been acting, with how little Bruce has actually told Jason as opposed to just leaving him to magically figure out for himself, and offers up some of his own stories for dealing with Bruce – it takes a lot more effort than Jason is proud of admitting to to keep his mouth shut and not snap at Dick. Dick, perfect alpha boy that he is, has never had to deal with being tossed aside because of something that isn’t even his fault and yet is completely beyond his control, and yet he talks like he intimately understands everything that Jason is going through. Finally, he gives Jason the same advice that apparently Superman had once given him:

“Sometimes, no matter how much you love one another, you just need some space.” Jason’s never heard Dick sound so serious, and he chews his bottom lip as he contemplates what that means. “Honestly, the best thing that happened to me and Bruce once I presented – besides you joining the pack, of course – was me moving out.” Jason grumbles at the blatant, false flattery, and Dick chuckles and then sighs. “You could come and stay with me, if you think that might help?”

“Yeah?” Jason says. He does his best to make his voice flat and only vaguely interested, but from the excited sound that Dick makes, he’s fairly certain that he fails. He tangles his fingers into the phone cord.

“Yeah!” Dick chirps. “I can’t take any time off work, just warning you, but I can show you around the Haven after my shifts, and then we can patrol together.” He sounds more and more excited as he goes on, the ideas clearly feed off one another. “Nightwing had a partner in Clark’s stories, did you know? Come be my Flamebird for a weekend or so and Bruce will pull his head out of his ass, I promise.”

Jason swallows. “What if he doesn’t?” He can barely whisper.

Dick is soft, reassuring, everything an alpha pack member should be. “I have a spare room. It’s yours for as long as you want it.”

“Thanks, Dick.”

“Any time, little wing.”

Jason hangs up and stares at the wall opposite, attempts to gather his thoughts into some semblance of order. He’s not just going to up and leave on Bruce, that would be a major dick move to Alfred, and he can’t…

He won’t just abandon Bruce.

Bruce was mainly raised by Alfred, and as much as Jason does genuinely love Alfred, the guy can be pretty traditional, and he’s passed that down to Bruce in weird areas. Maybe all Jason needs to do to snap Bruce out of this whole ‘here listen to this guy tell you what an omega should do while I fuck off elsewhere’ thing is to get Bruce to realise the fact that while Jason is an omega, he’s also still himself. He can hide his omega traits and act just like the Robin he was before. If Bruce just _listens_ , everything can go back to normal.

Jason nods decisively to himself. Bruce is no longer father/alpha/boyfriend, he’s now Jason’s opponent. Or rather, his stubbornness is, and Jason’s known him long enough to not underestimate how damned stubborn The Batman can be. This can’t just be a one-off screaming match, if Jason’s observations of how Bruce and Dick interact are anything to go by, that definitely won’t help him. Jason needs to get Bruce to stick in one place and listen to him, and, well, there’s one sure fire way to do that if you’re an omega trying to get an alpha’s attention.

Jason squirms at the thought of initiating sex with Bruce. It’s not like he doesn’t want to do it again – he’s had wet dreams nearly every night since his heat, of big, hot hands and a big, hot cock, and he’s progressed from rolling over and trying to ignore them to sliding two fingers into himself and curling a hand around his cock and allowing his imagination to mingle with his memories and take him away. Sometimes Bruce will say something or move in a certain way and all Jason can think of is climbing into his lap and seeing where that takes him. Jason’s memories of his heat are kinda disjointed and weird; he can remember what he did and why, but now that his instincts aren’t screaming BREED BREED BREED he can’t remember why his actions made so much sense. He doesn’t regret it, Bruce makes for an excellent pack alpha and he would … he would make a wonderful personal alpha. 

He just needs some ideas.

Back to the weird porn!

He can’t remember the exact site that he was cruising before, but even someone as disinterested in porn as him knows the urls of the mainstream sites. He scrolls through their categories, he doesn’t know what he’s looking for, just hopes that something jumps out and screams ‘this will make Bruce Bloody Wayne pay attention to you’. He knows what actions most of the titles refer to, and his upper lip curls at how so many of them refer to omegas, but luckily the videos being to silently play when his cursor lingers over them, preventing Jason from accidentally scarring himself a dozen times over.

A flash of yellow in a new video catches his eye, annnnnnd this is how Jason discovers the existence of Batman/Robin cosplay porn.

He flinches, his mouse skitters off the video and it pauses on a p.o.v shot of Batman’s cock sinking into Robin’s ass.

It’s.

Um.

It’s actually kinda…

The actor that they have playing Robin has the plumpest ass that Jason has ever seen. They haven’t removed Robin’s short pants – they’re using a pair of green panties – just pulled the fabric aside. He’s open and slick and pink and Batman’s cock looks obscene, the head just inside Robin, clearly stretching Robin wide. Jason’s entire lower body clenches in sense-memory of Bruce’s cock sliding against his pussy. He bites his lip, glances at the door to confirm that it’s closed, and clicks on the video.

The sounds are all wrong. They’re supposed to be on a roof top – which, hello new kink – but the soundscape is silent except for the noises Batman and Robin make, and Batman grunts and tells Robin that he’s tight for how much he sluts around with the League, and his voice is way too tenor for the real Batman’s bass.

He mutes it and slides his hands into his underwear. It’s so much better that way, he fills in the sounds himself, remembers how worshipful Bruce has been, imagines how careful he’d be if Jason did let him at his ass. He remembers how Bruce’s cock had felt when it sank into him, how it’d been the best invasion possible, just a slight, bright sting of pain and then nothing but Bruce, slow and unstoppable, filling Jason up, his pussy trying to clench in defence but Bruce’s cock had been too fat for him to do more than twitch pathetically. He’d just had to lie there and take it, lie there and feel, and fuck, he can imagine how it’d feel in a place that wasn’t made to be fucked, maybe Jason’d wear a plug out and it’d be a slow night and Jason would tuck himself into Bruce’s side and grab his hands and slide them under Jason’s short pants and let those big, sharp gauntlets trace the place where he was slick and held open and Bruce’d fuck Jason with the plug until Jason’s pussy was dripping down his thighs in envy and his ass was desperate to be filled and—

Jason’s orgasm wrecks him. His entire body convulses, he bangs his head against his headboard a couple of times, his hips jerk up into his hands, his cock spills omega slick and his pussy clenches. He collapses, pants, allows his limbs to fall open and his thighs to keep twitching as his pussy keeps on trying to contract around something that isn’t there.

“OK, yeah, we’re doing this,” he says to the ceiling.


	2. Don't Let Him In, You'll Have to Kick Him Out Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, transitional chapter.

There is a veritable mountain of Batman themed porn. Like, Jason was vaguely aware of the existence of superhero smut, it’s basically what half the tabloids publish anyway, and even reputable publications have been known to occasionally speculate on just what is hidden by Superman’s tightie reddies. This just seems. Excessive. There’s pretty hardcore stuff, like the video that Jason definitely accidentally watched and definitely didn’t seek out more of. And then there’s an absolute ton of softcore stuff, photoshoots with people pretending to be heroes and villains, magazine articles, published erotica, and so, so much fanfiction.

He’s found his way to a Tumblr post that compares the various pervy versions of their costumes that are available for purchase when he gets his lightbulb moment. It’s the very last link, and as far as he can tell, it’s the only one that’s not meant for people to have weird, roleplay sex in. When he clicks on the link, he’s redirected to a respectable looking lingerie site. The collection is for omegas and ‘inspired’ by superheroes, and he’s gotta admit, whoever designed them did a pretty good job.

He lingers over the Batman one. It’s the most easily recognisable – while most of the others are sweet, soft colours and fabrics, the Batman one is all black, no frills or lace or anything. There’s a cage bra, the straps over the chest form the suggestion of the batsymbol, and there’s a few extra straps that wrap around the model’s ribs. The matching panties are basically all straps as well, with only the tiniest scrap of fabric keeping the model’s dignity intact. It looks … good, on her. Fierce.

There’s a Nightwing one too. It’s a lace bodysuit in pale blue, low cut to the point where it dips under the model’s belly button and the edges just barely cover her nipples. There’s a golden stripe that wraps around her shoulder and over her breasts, but the lace pattern is thin enough that Jason can see her pink nipple through it, and Jason squirms at the thought of wearing it, his tits get so sensitive when he’s turned on, and it’d be so scratchy, and maybe Bruce would touch him and suck on his tits through the lace and.

Jason slaps himself a little. Focus.

Jason’s not here for the Nightwing or Batman costumes, he’s here for Robin. He needs to show Bruce that he can be both Robin and an omega, and maybe a cute lingerie set isn’t the way to go about that, but it is the only way that Jason can think of to get Bruce to stay somewhere and listen to him. He scrolls further down the site, and damn, it does not disappoint.

It’s a sheer, dress-like thing that ties together at the front – a babydoll, the description calls it. The dress isn’t in Robin’s aggressively bright primary colours, but rather a pastel red, edged in a brighter red lace. The model has hearts over her nipples that doesn’t appear to be part of the design, but rather a lip service attempt at keeping the site not R rated. The ribbon that holds it together (a warm but pastelish yellow that appears to be made of silk) seems to push the models boobs together as well, and Jason flushes at the thought of sitting in Bruce’s bed, his tits wrapped up like a present. Yes. Anyway. The panties are pastel green and made of a lace that kind of mimics the armour of Robin’s short pants, if Jason tilts his head and squints. Together, the outfit screams delicate and omega, and there’s enough of Robin there to hopefully intrigue Bruce enough that he won’t laugh Jason out of his bedroom.

And when Bruce knots Jason, Jason will finally have him stuck in one place, and they’ll be able to have a chat about why Jason should be Robin again. 

Jason buys all three of them. Maybe Bruce will need more convincing – or maybe Jason will save the other two as a reward for after their first patrols together again. They’re pretty reasonably priced, for all they’re hand made from sustainable materials. With any luck, they’ll arrive before Bruce notices the transaction in Jason’s savings account, and before Jason completely looses his mind to boredom.

Bruce is never going to know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made myself angry with how much I want this fictional lingerie. Surely someone must have come up with a line of DC/Marvel-inspired lingerie? On Etsy if nothing else.
> 
> As mentioned in chapter one, this series will now have a 'scraps' fic, where I post parts that don't work but I can't bear to delete.


	3. Don't Be His Friend, You Know You're Gonna Wake Up In His Bed In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Bruce have sex.

In the course of his life, Bruce has had to do many things he finds personally distasteful. He has both sought out and had situations thrust upon him that have tested both the strength of his morals and his convictions. Nothing, _nothing_ that he has ever done has been so difficult as giving Jason space after his heat ends. He does mean the excuses that he makes to Jason, for the truth of the matter is that Jason must find his own peace with being an omega, he must come to Bruce of his own free will, otherwise distrust and discomfort will grow between them. Bruce will never allow Jason to leave, and he wants, needs Jason to find happiness in being with Bruce, as part of Bruce’s pack, as his beloved and cosseted omega. Bruce will not allow Jason any reason to resent his omega nature or his taking of Bruce as a mate. Jason needs time and space to deal with all the changes that he has gone through, to come to realise what Bruce has always known, that they belong together in any and every way possible. 

 

And yet. 

 

Every part of Bruce – every bone, every cell, every _atom_ \- yearns to be beside Jason. Jason’s heat was one of the most viscerally satisfying things that Bruce has every participated in. To be gifted Jason’s body, to cage his little darling beneath him and lay claim to every part of his physical being … it was an experience beyond measure, and one Bruce will treasure to the end of his days. It was the closest to bliss that Bruce has ever come. And yet, it was the morning after, when Jason’s heat burnt itself out as they slept, Bruce’s cock still heavy within his omega but by mutual choice instead of biology’s heavy hand, when Jason was asleep beside him for the first time, when the sunlight crept over the bed and limned Jason’s form, highlighting the red and gold in his hair and turning his skin to glowing, that Bruce found himself truly happy. 

 

In light of all of this, their enforced distance feels like a waking nightmare. Bruce’s instincts demand that he keep his new mate by his side, but he knows that he must allow Jason to come to this realization by himself. It results in a horrible distraction, a constant, itching need that follows him at work and on patrol. He sustains far more minor injuries than usual and he’s aware enough to know that the longer their separation drags on, the more unstable he becomes. It is the thought of making his territory safe for Jason (and, perhaps, their future children) that keeps him on patrol every night. 

 

Even so, he’d been unacceptably distracted during the night’s clash against the Joker, and even worse, Joker had noticed. Halfway through their battle, Joker’s taunts had changed from their usual fair to something far more twisted. He’d stunk of distressed omega and whined that Batman wasn’t putting his heart into their date and then shifted like a snake and broadcasted competing alpha from every pore and snarled that he’d find whatever had come between them and kill it. He probably would have continued in that vein, but Bruce’s instincts had flared and he’d broken Joker’s jaw. 

 

(He … dislikes resorting to such measures. The dark, alpha part of him that demands complete and total obedience of those in his territories likes it far too much, which would be reason enough to not sink to such levels, but he’s also aware that Joker is ill and that his actions skate the edge of excessive force. 

 

He’s also wary of sending Joker to any situation where he will remain in long term contact with any number of medical personnel that aren’t properly prepared to deal with a supervillain like Joker. Bruce had met Dr Quinzel once, and he feels the loss of the intelligent, vivacious young woman every time he encounters Harley.) 

 

Bruce watches from a nearby rooftop as the police take Joker into custody. Joker’s threats burrow into his mind, he can’t stop himself from considering what the Joker would do to Jason if he found him, if he realized that he was an omega, if he realized that he was Batman’s omega… He should continue patrol, it’s early enough, but he can’t. All his rationales have deserted him and he needs to go home. The instant that the final cop car pulls away he dives down into the Batmobile and returns to the Cave. He needs to see, with his own eyes and not through the Manor’s security cams, that Jason is safe and warm and tucked into bed and far from anything that could do him harm. 

 

He makes it home in record time, tears off the suit and barely showers. He takes the steps up to the Manor two at a time, rushes down the corridor to Jason’s bedroom as fast as he can without outright sprinting and— 

 

Jason isn’t in his bed. 

 

Bruce sees red. 

 

He throws his head back and howls. There’s a faint, surprised sound from the ground floor, but more important is the responding howl that comes from his bedroom. He throws open his bedroom door and Jason is there, is safe, curled up in the middle of Bruce’s bed, sheets pooled around his lap, his head thrown back, and. 

 

And. 

 

He’s dressed up like a gift. He’s dressed in _lingerie_ \- not just any lingerie, but in a slutty little version of Robin’s uniform. Bruce has never even remotely dreamt of something like this, and yet, and yet, the vison before him seems to be the culmination of every secret desire and wet dream that he has ever had since he hit puberty. He swallows audibly and growls. Jason shudders, leans back, spreads his legs. Bruce stumbles forward, catches himself against a bed post, attempts to get control of his instincts, but, but, 

 

Jason says, “Alpha,” and Bruce throws himself onto the bed, outright tackles Jason back onto the sheets. 

 

Jason doesn’t yelp, doesn’t try to squirm away. He purrs and tugs Bruce further on top of him. He nips at Bruce’s chin and tears at the clothes that Bruce had flung on. 

 

“Omega,” Bruce grunts, the sound rising from deep in his gut. 

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jason hisses and tilts his head back in invitation. 

 

Bruce groans, helpless, and skins his teeth into the exposed scent gland. Blood and the concentrated taste-scent of omega spills onto his tongue, down his throat like honey and sunshine and expensive whiskey and tosses him straight into rut. 

 

His awareness tunnels down to this bed, the here and now, the warm and inviting body underneath his. Bruce cups Jason’s face and digs his thumbs into both glands even though he knows it must hurt the one he just broke open, pressure in one of an omega’s most sensitive spots. He drags his thumbs down Jason’s neck, keeps the pressure constant, delights in the feel of silk-fine skin and strong muscle giving way. He changes directions at Jason’s shoulders, traces the edges of the lingerie, drags scratchy lace against the thin skin of his chest. Bruce cups his breasts, brings them close together and buries his face in the warm, soft valley he creates. 

 

“Alpha,” Jason breathes, half reproachful, half a giggle. 

 

Bruce inhales. Jason smells of Bruce’s pine-scented soap and Jason’s own vanilla body lotion, but beneath that he smells of contented, slowly heating omega, of pack, of home. He smells of Bruce but only incidentally, only in the way that any pack member spending so much time in this house would smell of Bruce. 

 

Bruce is going to claim Jason so completely that every inch of his body inside and out will stink of Bruce. He will smell of claimed, satiated omega and no one else will dare to do so much as look at him. 

 

Bruce licks his way down the valley and across to one of Jason’s nipples. He gives it a gentle, almost-bite and pulls back to admire his omega’s taste in lingerie – Jason’s nipples are sweetly pink and visible through the sheer material. 

 

“Beloved,” he murmurs and kisses around the gentle swell of flesh, draws closer and closer to Jason’s nipple until the flesh stiffens and begs for his attention. He kisses it, open-mouthed, lingers, draws his tongue slowly over the material until it’s soaked against Jason’s skin. He catches the nipple itself and allows himself a moment to suckle, to indulge in the suddenly-vivid fantasy of sugar-sweet milk filling his mouth as a filled womb brushes against his stomach. 

 

(Soon.) 

 

He pulls back, lets his teeth scrap over the sensatised flesh. Jason cries out and arches up, h buries his hands in Bruce’s hair and drags his mouth over to the other breast. 

 

Bruce growls against his mouthful, sinks his teeth in and sucks, hard. Jason cries out, arches, his hands spasm in Bruce’s hair. Bruce takes advantage of the movement, grabs both of Jason’s wrists in one hand and presses them into the pillows above Jason’s head. 

 

“Stay,” he snarls. 

 

Jason bares his teeth back, jerks against his grip. 

 

Bruce growls, deep in his throat. He jerks Jason’s head to the side with his free hand and sinks his teeth into the skin around the untouched scent gland. He doesn’t bite deep enough to break the skin, just deep enough that he can feel how the skin pulls taught, how little extra pressure it would take to burst this one as well. He draws back slowly, relishes in the way that Jason’s body submits to his claim. 

 

“ _Stay_.” 

 

“Yes Alpha,” Jason whines. 

 

To reward his obedience Bruce tenderly licks his new claim, the mark heats and throbs with blood underneath his tongue. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Jason squirms, whines wordlessly, but doesn’t move his hands. 

 

Bruce returns to lavishing his tits with attention. He massages both breasts, presses against his bites, privately rejoices in the give of flesh and organ, undeniable proof of Jason’s nature. 

 

Alpha boys can’t grow tits like this. 

 

Jason’s breasts are too big for Bruce to encompass them in one hand, his areola are nearly the size of Bruce’s thumb, but he can easily roll the peak of it between thumb and forefinger, can tug and play with so little effort. The flesh peeks so enticingly between his fingers that he can resist giving it a couple of licks and bites. He draws back and tugs a little, plays a little, and then presses Jason’s breasts together again. Yes, he decides, Jason’s nipples both match the spit-darkened lingerie now. 

 

He drags his fingertips down Jason’s sides, too firm to tickle, and delights in the give of fat where once there was only skin and bone. He presses kisses down Jason’s torso, slides his hands up under the wings of the dress and parts them until they fall on either side of Jason’s torso and allow him unfettered access to Jason’s stomach. 

 

He lingers over the new bulge low on Jason’s belly, fantasises that it’s because Jason’s womb is full and healthy and ready for his babies. He imagines that he can feel the bump of his ovaries, kisses the skin, thinks about forcing Jason to ovulate so that he can impregnate him _now_. 

 

He rubs his cheeks against the dip between the curve of Jason’s belly and the curve of his mons pubis. Jason’s legs jerk and Bruce hides a grin, intentionally rubs his stubble against the thin skin. Jason squirms and Bruce licks a long, slow line against the irritated flesh in false apology. Jason’s legs twitch again but the bulk of Bruce’s body stops him from being able to close them. 

 

It feeds Bruce’s alpha-inflated ego to feel his omega’s body helplessly respond to his touches. 

 

Bruce takes a deep breath. Jason smells even better here – not as heady as his cock and cunt do, as Bruce discovered during Jason’s heat, not as purely of omega but of alpha-and-omega Bruce-and-Jason and a buried part of Bruce thrills at this, at the knowledge that it was his come that did this to Jason, at the idea that perhaps Jason’s omega organs will always stink of the alpha come that coaxed them into being. 

 

He slides a hand between Jason’s legs, reveals in the contrast between the lace of Jason’s panties and the skin of Jason’s inner thighs. Jason drips from both cock and cunt: his cock drools omega precome against his thigh, and his cunt is wet to the point that the gusset of the pantie clings to him. Both shiny, wet patches call out for Bruce’s mouth. But he’s not done playing yet – he gently tugs the panties’ waistband until it’s tight against Jason’s cunt, tugs the material back and forth until the lips of Jason’s fat pussy spills of the edges and he can pull the sopping lace up against Jason’s cock. 

 

Jason whimpers. Bruce smirks and twitches his fingers just slightly, just enough that the lace rubs over the length of Jason’s cock and teases the entrance of Jason’s vagina. 

 

“ _Please_ ,” Jason breathes, moans, the ‘e’ high pitched and the ‘s’ drawn out and sibilant. 

 

Bruce’s self-control snaps. 

 

“Good omega, best omega, so sweet for me, so good, so, so good.” Bruce murmurs mindlessly as he drags his lips and tongue across Jason’s dick. He licks across Jason’s cockhead where it peaks out of the elastic and lace. Jason swears, throws his head back, and when Bruce closes his mouth and sucks, Jason kicks Bruce in the back and comes - only from his cock, there’s no corresponding gush of slick from Jason’s pussy. Omega come is thin and Bruce gathers it in his mouth but doesn’t swallow, runs his tongue down Jason’s cock and slicks up Jason’s pretty cock with his own come. 

 

Jason shakes, his thighs spasm against Bruce’s shoulders. “Please!” he cries, clearly overstimulated. 

 

“Good boy,” Bruce breathes and drags his tongue over Jason’s cockhead. Jason curses and trembles but doesn’t tell Bruce to stop and so Bruce keeps playing. Even outside of heat, omegas are multiorgasmic, and Bruce intends to milk at least another three out of Jason – two for his cock and two for his cunt – unless Jason indicates otherwise. 

 

“Inside, inside, inside,” Jason chants mindlessly, tugs and prods at any part of Bruce that he can reach. 

 

Bruce kisses Jason’s hipbones, slides his hands underneath the sides of Jason’s panties, delights in the sweat slick slide of skin in the hollow of his hipbones, in the lovely crease that arrows towards Jason’s groin. 

 

“In your needy little cunt, sweetheart?” He asks and sucks a bruise just above the root of Jason’s cock. 

 

“Yes!” 

 

“You’re so wet, darling, I’ll just slide right out.” 

 

Jason twines his fingers in Bruce’s hair and jerks his head up, forces Bruce to meet his gaze, for all Jason’s eyes are heavy-lidded and hazed with arousal. “Then plug me up with your fat cock, Alpha.” 

 

Bruce pauses for a long moment. “As you wish,” he hisses, and hauls Jason’s legs up onto his shoulders, tugs his panties to the side and forces his cock deep into Jason’s clenching cunt. 

 

Jason screams. “Alpha!” 

 

“Omega,” Bruce snarls. 

 

He fucks into Jason’s cunt, as hard and as deep as he can. Every time he bottoms out Jason huffs, like he’s fucking the breath out of Jason’s lungs. 

 

The thought of being buried so far in his omega is. Appealing. 

 

Jason is dripping. 

 

A distant part of Bruce wants to make some quip, but he doesn’t have the breath for it – he's heaving for oxygen like he’s gone round after round against Bane. The room fills with their panting, with the slick sound of a creaming pussy being pounded. Bruce buries himself again and again and again, the coil of heat in his belly draws tight – he works a hand between their bodies, works a finger then two in next to his cock – Jason screams again – and wraps his hand around Jason’s cock, jerks Jason off with a handful of Jason’s slick and come as lube and a shudder runs through Jason’s whole body and he’s coming and Bruce helplessly follows after him. 

 

“Beloved,” he whispers, presses his head against Jason’s shoulder, his leg folded up between them the only thing that keeps their bodies from being completely flush. 

 

“Don’t - don’t pull out. Not yet.” 

 

Bruce chuckles breathlessly. “I can do more than that, darling.” 

 

“What?” Bruce works his fingers back into Jason’s cunt. “Oh! Ooohhhh.” 

 

“That’s my good boy,” Bruce murmurs, pets against the upper wall of Jason’s pussy. “My perfect, precious boy.” 

 

He interspaces pet names with kisses, “Darling,” and “Sweetheart,” and “Beautiful boy,” in-between kisses marching along the neckline of Jason’s lingerie. He moves his fingers slowly, deliberately, and knows he reaches Jason’s g-spot when Jason gasps and his hips jerk up into Bruce’s touch. 

 

“My perfect omega.” 

 

“Alpha, alpha, alpha,” Jason chants, so soft Bruce feels it more as an exhalation against his neck. 

 

“So, so lovely.” 

 

Jason’s cunt clenches, nearly too much pressure against Bruce’s cock, but he’s able to work another finger inside and rub all three of them up against the roof of his cunt and Jason’s entire body goes limp, his head lolls back and his leg slips from Bruce’s shoulder. Only his hips hitch up into Bruce’s touch, to the rhythm of Bruce’s fingers. 

 

“Alpha,” Jason moans, low and long and Bruce kisses his omega’s forehead. 

 

He kisses the corner of Jason’s eye, licks up the tear that lingers there, kisses the corner of his mouth, and then on his mouth proper. Their mouths move slow and slick and even as their heartrates slow they’re both still breathing too fast to indulge in drawn out kisses. 

 

Instead Bruce eases his fingers and cock out of Jason’s cunt. Jason makes a low, complaining noise in his throat and Bruce chuckles and kisses him again. 

 

"This was a lovely sight to return home to,” Bruce says perhaps twenty minutes later, once their sweat has cooled and Bruce has done a mental cost benefit analysis of pulling away from Jason in order to get the blankets up over them. 

 

Jason had been tracing meaningless patterns on his back, but at Bruce’s words he freezes. 

 

“About that. I have a question for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so, so late. My computer died. On the upside I wrote out the rest of this fic and most of the next one long hand so should be able to wrap this up by Mon.


	4. If You're Under Him, You Ain't Getting Over Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has three whole emotional conversations. We're very proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I got new rules, I count 'em._
> 
> Did you expect this to have a happy ending?

“Ask away,” Bruce says. He smiles. He traces patterns over Jason’s hips, drags the silk back and forth as he does. It makes Jason break out in goosebumps, makes his muscles automatically jerk away from the scratchy/smooth sensation. Bruce looks … happy. Jason’s body still sings with fading pleasure. Maybe. Maybe this isn’t the time – Bruce hadn’t knotted, after all, he won’t have all those happy chemicals running through him, telling him to do anything his omega asks of him. Jason doesn’t want this to be a fight, doesn’t want to fight with Bruce. He just. He just wants them both to be happy. 

Jason takes a deep breath. Maybe, if this was a couple of months ago, or back when Jason had only been Robin for a little while, maybe Jason would be able to settle into this role that Bruce wants him to fold into but not now. Not now that Jason knows how it feels to be Robin properly – not just the rush of fighting someone and winning for once, but the incomparable rush of successfully helping someone, of seeing someone get justice that Jason knows would not have happened had Batman and Robin not been on the scene. Jason knows that he’s making a difference as Robin, not just as a kid in the costume, but as himself in the costume. He doesn’t care what the others think, Bruce, Dick, Alfred, none of them know Gotham like Jason does. Bruce was born to money and Dick didn’t come to Gotham until he was nine – they don’t _understand_ , they can’t, it’s not something that can be taught or observed, you have to live it. Gotham needs Jason. 

He can do this. 

“Listen, Bruce.” He takes both of Bruce’s hands in his, brings them to his chest, presses them against his heart. Does his best to project this-isn't-rejection and I-need-this in equal measures. “I want to be Robin.” 

Bruce’s expression freezes over. 

“I know! I know, OK, I know it’s dangerous.” Jason bursts out, desperate to say his piece before Bruce can interrupt and shut him down. “I know that being Robin is dangerous and I know it’ll be especially dangerous for me, but Bruce, I swear I can do this, with scent masks I won’t smell like an omega and we can redesign the suit, add some more armour and padding and I’ll look just like an alpha, Bruce, I-” 

“No.” 

Jason’s heart drops to his stomach. “Bruce. Please.” 

“No.” 

Jason clenches his hands, he knows his fingernails must be digging into Bruce’s wrists but Bruce doesn’t make a sound, his expression doesn’t even flicker. “You’re just shutting me down! You’re not listening to me!” 

“That’s because this isn’t a discussion. You’re not going out as Robin again.” 

Hearing it said aloud … Jason wants to vomit. He wants to scream. 

“You can’t just take Robin away from me because I’m an omega!” 

“Robin was dangerous enough for an unpresented child and for an alpha male. I won’t allow-” 

“Won’t _allow_? Bruce, I’m your _partner_ , not your sidekick, you don’t just get to make this decision and expect-” 

“I do and am. I am your alpha and-” 

“You’re going to use **that**?” Jason shrieks. He drops Bruce’s hands in disgust, squirms back, squirms away. 

Bruce grabs onto the dress. “Listen-” 

“I’m not less because I’m an omega!” 

Bruce growls. He reaches out, snatches for one of Jason’s wrists, but Jason’s been getting free of jumped up alpha assholes since he was five. He kicks Bruce in the side, just above his kidney, throws himself backwards and the lingerie tears along the seam that holds the cups to the skirt. 

Bruce jerks back and an entire panel of silk comes away. “I.” 

Jason crawls off the bed. He has to get out – can't let Bruce see him cry, can’t let Bruce see that he’s getting to Jason, if he provokes a visible emotional response then Bruce’ll know he’s won. 

“You’re just like the others,” he spits, gathers his torn lingerie around him like that’ll give im some dignity back. His skin crawls as Bruce’s come begins to slide down his thighs. 

“Jason,” Bruce says. His tone is weird, strangled. 

“I can’t believe I actually thought.” Jason cuts himself off, makes a dismissive hand gesture to cover up the fact that he’s choking up, can’t get more words out around the lump that fills his throat. 

He shakes his head and darts out of Bruce’s bedroom. The door slams behind him. 

\-- 

“What do I do, Alfred?” Bruce asks. He can’t make himself put the silk down. Alfred had simply raised one eyebrow at the sight Bruce made, and then placed a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him. 

“At your age, Master Bruce, I really should not have to tell you when you ought to apologise.” 

“I - I didn’t.” Bruce makes a frustrated grunt. “I barely said a dozen words, Alfred, and anyway. I. I believe what I said.” 

Alfred shoots him a look, the only outward sign of disapproval that Alfred has allowed himself since Bruce was 16 and destroyed, in short order, an Oriental rug, a 17th century vase, and the outmost wall of the receiving room. 

“It’s not like I think he’s lesser because he’s an omega Alfred, you know I don’t believe in that rot, many.” He pauses, and laughs in self-mockery. “Would you believe that I was about to say, ‘many of my close friends are omegas’?” 

“It is an unfortunate fact that friendship does not imply the absence of prejudice.” 

“I know, Alfred, I know. And I do know that omegas are capable of just as much self-sufficiency as any other gender.” His hackle raise as Alfred pauses in his dusting to shoot Bruce another look. “I would be worried about anyone in his situation,” Bruce defends himself, “I worried about Dick when he was Robin, and I still.” He pauses, the confusing tangle of emotion that appears whenever he thinks about his son makes talking. Difficult. “I still worry about him,” he finishes softly. 

“I am aware.” 

“I just.” Bruce runs his free hand through his hair. “It was bad enough when Jay was Robin. If the villains that we face find out that he’s an omega.” He sighs, and shakes his head. “We both know – hell, Jason probably knows as well – what would happen to an omega in such a situation. Am I really a terrible parent if I want to save him from that?” 

“That depends.” Alfred turns back to the china cabinet. “Are you acting as his parent? Or are you acting as a courting alpha with an inappropriate amount of power over your potential mate?” 

Bruce flinches. It was obvious, when he shared Jason’s heat. It’s been obvious that he’s been … encouraging Jason to become the type of omega that society would expect an alpha like Bruce to mate. Alfred has never so much as hinted at disapproving. He’d thought … he’d thought that Alfred would agree, that if anyone could, Alfred would see how flawlessly Jason and Bruce fit together. 

“I.” 

“I have yet to speak in the lad’s defence. Perhaps I made the incorrect choice.” 

“Alfred.” 

“Do allow me to complete my point, Master Bruce. You removed the young master from an absolutely deplorable situation. He had no family, and from what I recall of his early behaviour, he had never been part of a proper pack either. You allowed him to take over Master Dick’s mantel and become Robin. From what I have gathered, Master Jason lived the type of life wherein he may have had to complete distasteful undertakings in order to secure his place. Am I wrong?” 

Bruce knows that Alfred knows as much about Jason’s early life as Bruce does. He’s shared the conclusions that he’s drawn, what he’s hypothesised. 

“You’re not incorrect.” 

Alfred places down the duster, turns and looks Bruce directly in the eye. “Is Master Jason capable of giving informed consent? Is it possible that he might believe that he must pay for his place here, his place as Robin, with sex?” 

Bruce recoils. “Alfred!” 

“Sadly, I do believe it a valid question, Master Bruce.” 

Bruce springs to his feet, paces back and forth. “Jason knows that I would never require that of him. He knows that it isn’t like that here.” 

“Are you certain?” 

Bruce freezes, stares blindly out the window. “I.” He sinks down, buries his face in the silk. “I think so,” he murmurs. 

“That is not reassuring.” 

“I. I know.” 

“Well then. What to do, Master Bruce?” 

“If. If I just explain it properly – if he just sits down and _listens_ \- he’ll understand, I know he will.” 

“Master Bruce.” Alfred sounds disapproving. 

“No, Alfred, you haven’t.” Bruce sighs. “It looked bad enough, that unattached, notorious playboy, alpha Bruce Wayne took in another dark haired pale eyed orphan boy. To have that boy wind up an omega will raise questions. Those can be dealt with.” Bruce drags his hand down his face – the silk till smells faintly of pleased omega. Like _his_ pleased omega. “For that omega to show up bruised, to show signs of being in serious fights – and you know that we wouldn’t be able to hide every injury, that the press would catch sight of them sooner or later, and they won’t take roughhousing as an excuse, not for an omega child – they'll take Jason away. _I_ would remove an omega in such a situation. And we can’t hide that Jason is an omega – legally we have to register him for his ID forms, and faking that also results in an unacceptably high risk of someone finding out.” 

He sighs again. 

“I’ve run all the simulations that I can think of, Alfred. Jason can’t be Robin. There’s too much of a risk that he’ll be taken away.” 

Alfred looks at him. Bruce doesn’t think it’s a look of disapproval – he doesn’t think that he’s ever seen Alfred make this expression. 

Finally, Alfred turns away and picks up the duster again. “Did you explain that to him?” 

“Alfred, he let me say about four words in a row, and most of them were ‘no, Jason’.” 

Alfred tuts. “Master Jason has never responded well to that type of communication, you know that.” 

“I do.” Bruce stands, rolls his shoulders to loosen his muscles, tries not to feel like he’s gearing up for a fight. “I’ll go explain.” 

“If he will allow you to speak to him,” is the wry rejoinder. 

Bruce waves his free hand, equal parts acknowledgment and dismissal, and goes to Jason’s bedroom. 

Naturally, there’s no response when he knocks. 

Bruce sighs, rests his head against the door, resists the urge to thump it a couple of times. If Jason is going to sulk over this he might as well just walk in – but, no, he needs to reestablish boundaries. If Alfred is right, if Jason believes that he needs to have sex with Bruce in order for Bruce to listen to him... Bruce had hoped that he’d broken through Jason’s belief that sex was a commodity to be exchanged for favours. 

“Please, Jason.” 

Still, silence. 

“Listen, Jay-lad, this isn’t a conversation to be had through a door, alright? Unless you tell me not to, I’m going to come in.” 

He waits, but the only response he receives in silence. 

He sighs, hopes that he isn’t destroying their relationship, and opens the door. “Jason, I-” 

The room is empty. 

The room is empty. 

The bed is made, the stack of books on his bedside table are gone, several drawers in his dresser are ajar, clothes hang over their edges, Jason’s backpack is gone, his phone and wallet are gone. 

There’s a folded piece of paper in the middle of his desk. 

The room is empty. 

Bruce howls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, y'all, we got there, and it's only an hour into Tues by my timezone. Bet ya didn't think ol' Dae would pull through, did ya? Apologies for the general lack of smut in this fic, but Plot needed to happen. next fic will be DickJay and will be mostly smut, so if y'all have any particular kinks that you'd like to read (remember, the DickJay is the "healthy" pairing), let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their lovely comments (except for that one person but you already know that you're an asshole and you aren't even going to read this so basically it's late and I'm venting ANYWAY). The response to this has honestly blown me away. Originally it was just some dark jerk off daydream and to have people actually encourage me to write more was totally unexpected, especially since porn usually gets less comments on it than other fic. (Look, I get it, basically all you can say about good smut is 'I masturbated to this' and that's just awkward to type. As the author, let me tell you: THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT. Listen, just comment with a ;) and you'll know that I know and I'll know that my smut is actually doing its job and anyway.)
> 
> Next up is a DickJay interlude, and then the Schism happens and the fics after that will split off into alpha Jay 'verse and omega Jay 'verse. alpha Jay will feature reluctant BruJay and DickJay, whilst omega Jay will feature DamiJay, and different flavours of BruJay and DickJay. If you have any particular kinks you'd like to see in those fics, please let me know in the comments. :)
> 
> Have a great night!

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially meant to be released by Christmas, and then New Years, and now, well, happy Young Justice Outsiders Day! I was trying to write in a different p.o.v, which was like pulling teeth, and as soon as I switched to Jason's p.o.v it came a lot easier. Since I have a fair amount of stuff written in that other p.o.v, I'll be releasing that as a 'scraps' chapter, as soon as it doesn't spoil anything.
> 
> If you spot any grammar/typos, please let me know!
> 
> 2nd chapter will come tomorrow, might be a bit slower on the final two.


End file.
